1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery is commonly used for a small portable electronic device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, or a camcorder, and a large-capacity battery is widely used as a power source for driving a motor, such as a motor of an electric vehicle, a hybrid vehicle, etc.
A high-power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of a high energy density has been developed, and the high-power rechargeable battery is formed as a large-capacity rechargeable battery by coupling in series a plurality of rechargeable batteries to use for driving a motor of a device, such as an electric vehicle or hybrid vehicle requiring a large amount of electric power.
Further, one large-capacity rechargeable battery is generally formed as a plurality of rechargeable batteries that are coupled in series, and the rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape or a square shape, for example.
When an overcurrent flows within the rechargeable battery having a case that is made of a material such as a metal, a temperature of the rechargeable battery rises, and thus a danger of ignition exists. Further, when an internal pressure of the rechargeable battery rises, such as because of decomposition of an electrolyte solution within the rechargeable battery due to an overcurrent, there is a danger that the rechargeable battery may explode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.